ChibiRomano's Bathtime
by Sir5er
Summary: Romano is a trouble-maker, even when he was Chibi. This is one such story...


Once upon a time, ok a long time ago in a country far away….oh heck. Let me start from the beginning:

When Romano was still underling to Spain, he caused mucho trouble for his 'captor'. ChibiRomano was always trying to escape from Spain, but ended up needing saving or a father-figure. That's where Spain came in. Spain, despite Romano's protests, thought the world of Romano. He was a little obsessed and even went into bankruptcy rearing Romano. Spain was constantly being shouted at by the Queen, "We has no monies!" And she would always breathe down his neck asking about Romano's Spanish lessons. Unfortunately, Romano refused to learn Spanish, despite Spain's pleas. He was a trouble-maker.

This is one such trouble-making story:

Spain sighed as he washed the dishes in the sink. It was sunset and he had just finished dinner. He set out the dishes to air-dry. He dried his hands on the kitchen washcloth. He walked out of the kitchen, but gasped in horror.

ChibiRomano had been playing with his food, salsa and nachos, and had gotten it all over his clothes and himself. Romano, despite being dirty, smiled in accomplishment. He wanted to cause trouble for Spain.

Spain shook his head. "I guess it's time for a bath, Nino!" Spain grinned.

Romano's smiled faded and he didn't like that look in Spain's eyes. Spain lifted him off the books he had stacked on the chair so Romano could reach the table, and as soon as Romano touched the ground, he took off towards the front door!

Spain was a little surprised, but chuckled like he had expected it. "You run muy fast, Romano!"

Romano tried to unlock the door as fast as he could, but it wouldn't budge! Romano started to sweat as he turned to see Spain coming. He turned back to the lock and tried desperately to open the door and escape. Unfortunately, it was dead bolted. He was trapped! Romano braced his back against the door, and could only watch and scream in horror as Spain drew closer with a bar of soap and a towel...

Hetalia

ChibiRomano had his arms crossed, eyebrows slanted in anger, pouting, and sat naked in the tub. He had tried to battle against Spain, but he had lost. He gave up and just let Spain bathe him.

"You are muy adorable, Romano!" Spain beamed in delight. His eyes were closed, but his smile was wide.

It almost made Romano to the point of vomiting blood. Why was Spain so interested in him, anyway?

Romano tried again to make Spain angry, but Spain always let Romano do what he wanted, anyway, right? He got away with a lot of stuff. Romano splashed Spain in the eyes, but instead of getting angry, Spain just laughed, wiped his eyes, and said, "No, I'm not the one taking the bath!"

Romano frowned. "What the heck is-a your problem, anyway, Spaniard?" he asked.

Spain only smiled and replied, "I don't have a problemo, ROMANO!" He emphasized his name. "You have a dirty problemo and I need to clean you up, Ninito!"

Romano frowned and started to eye the door, looking for an escape…

The next time water went splashing, it was Spain's fault. "Oh, crap!" he accidently said, forgetting little ears were present. But Romano said those naughty words anyway…

After Spain had finished bathing Romano, he turned to reach for a towel, but Romano saw his chance and leapt out of the bath tub and ran out the bathroom, still naked!

"AY CARUMBA!" Spain almost tripped over the bathroom rug as he chased after Romano.

ChibiRomano giggled as he ran naked through the house, not realizing Spain was laughing as well. Romano ran into the kitchen, and behind the island counter. Spain pretended to not see him. He stopped and put his hand behind his head, scratching his head. "Where did little Romano go?" he asked.

Romano giggled again. But realized it, and slapped his hand over his mouth, silencing himself, and quickly frowned.

Spain ducked and snuck behind the island counter. "What happened to Ninito?" Spain and Romano played Peek-A-Boo, going back and forth on the opposite sides of the counter. Romano was laughing now and he ran out the kitchen, but Spain caught him in the towel in his arms and snuggled him close, kissing him. "I got you! You can't go around da casa like that, silly Nino!" Spain had to wrestle him a little to put clothes on him, but Romano was finished with his little excitement for the evening.

Hetalia

ChibiRomano had fallen asleep in Spain's arms, as Spain rocked back and forth in the Spanish wood rocking chair. Spain was still patting Romano's backside to his humming of a Spanish lullaby. He had almost fallen asleep, too! Spain looked down at Romano sleeping peacefully and smiled. He got up slowly and carried Romano to his bedroom. He tucked Romano in and kissed his forehead.

"Time for all little Romanos to go to sleep," Spain whispered, smiling. He stroked Romano's bangs and out of his eyes. "Buenas noches, mi Nino. Dulces suenos (sweet dreams)." He plugged in his nightlight. Then he walked out of the room, turned off the light, and took one last look at him before smiling again and closing the door.

Spain let out a deep exhale and slid down the door. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Being a parent is-a soo hard, but it's worth the look in their little eyes!"

The End


End file.
